


Dear Darling

by evisionarts



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Eames (Inception)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: Dear Darling, I'm close now. You make me work so hard to be close.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Dear Darling

**Dear Darling,**

Surprised to hear from me?

**Eames?**

**Dear Darling,**

I'm on a plane and this whiskey is cheap and tawdry. You would tell me you hate it but secretly steal sips while you distracted me. You're so good at leading me astray. 

**Eames,**

I don't understand. How did you find me? This doesn't make any sense. Where are you?

**Dear Darling,**

You of all people should know I can't give too much away. Do you remember what you did to the men in Barcelona who hurt me?

**Eames,**

How do you know about that? I covered my tracks. No one could have traced it back to me.

**Dear Darling,**

I'm sorry, but I'm afraid keeping me out of trouble has earned you quite the reputation. It isn't your fault you look so hot doing it.

**Dear Eames,**

You wouldn't get in those situations if you would listen to me. I told you not to go to Barcelona. Garcia is an incompetent asshole. 

**Dear Darling,**

Yes he was. I'm on a train now. In one of those tiny little compartments you always complain about before I get you on your knees and make you swallow your words. 

**Dear Eames,**

Don't you mean where I pin you up against the window and pound your - they're here. I have to go.

**Dear Eames,**

There are no windows here. Can you forget how to see the sky? I don't know if it's day or night. This is insane. I am losing my mind.

**Dear Darling,**

Sanity is overrated. Remember Venice? I grabbed your arm and you threw me in the fountain. I pulled you in and made you all wet and sleek. You punched me in the ribs and shoved me against a marble cherub. Very uncomfortable, petal. You snogged me like you ran out of air and needed to steal mine. You stole my breath that day, darling. You took everything.

**Dear Eames,**

You told me once you were a mirror, nothing but infinite reflections. I think you were trying to warn me away. But there's something I never told you. When we're in the dream I feel more real than I ever have. What does that make me?

**Dear Eames,**

I don't know how much longer I can do this.

**Dear Darling,**

I'm on foot now. Remember the day I made you climb a mountain so we could visit a temple? You didn't want to go. You were humoring me, petal. I wanted to steal a painting on the altar but you made friends with the monks. You shared wine with them and you laughed at me. I was afraid you would stay. 

**Dear Eames,**

I miss my gun. Which is stupid. My hand couldn't hold it now anyway.

**Dear Darling,**

I'm close now. You make me work so hard to be close. I knew you'd be a good shag, all buttoned up and tight, body like a stripper. I was ready for one night, take what I want, cut and run. I didn't mean to fall asleep holding you, wake up to your smug superiority. Follow you around. Never let you go.

**Dear Eames,**

I know you think I hated London but you're wrong. I loved the city. I loved your house, and dinner out, and dancing in the clubs. Your stupid posh accent made me want to climb you like a fucking tree. It was just - everybody knew you there. We couldn't go anywhere without bumping into a hundred of your closest friends. I hated sharing you.

**Dear Darling,**

How could you not know all those people only had eyes for you? You've never understood your beauty. When I touch you again I'll teach you to see through my eyes.

**Dear Eames,**

I know you're not real. I know you're not real because your notes are lying all over the floor, ankle deep. It's like wading through a fucking cloud of paper and ink.

I know you're not real because every time they come for me they walk through them like they're not there.

**Dear Darling,**

I am coming for you. I will always come for you.

**Dear Eames,**

It's so loud outside - echoes of metal and powder and lethal trajectories. The walls are screaming and the plaster is falling like snow. Remember cold? Memories freezing on our skin. It's so hot. So hot in here and it's quiet now. It's never been so silent. And someone is tap tapping on the door.

I remember now. Why I forgot how to feel. I remember what it's like to be afraid. And I can't hear anything but someone breathing. 

Fuck this. It hurts to move. But it won't stop. It never stops. Tap tap tap. Silence. Tap tap tap.

And I'm moving. I'm moving because who the fuck knocks politely on the door to hell?

... ... ...

**Hello, Darling.**


End file.
